The invention relates to a socket for a small incandescent lamp for the detachable and fixable insertion in an opening of a printed circuit board which is adapted to the socket and provided with enlargements at the edge, and for contacting the lamp by pressing the lamp-connection wires, which are carried at flexible contact arms, against the strip conductors of the printed circuit board.
Different fastening mechanisms are already known for such sockets, which are to be disposed on printed circuit boards, such as a plug-in and locking mechanism, by means of which the lamps are inserted simply by snapping them into appropriate printed circuit board openings on that side, on which usually other components are also inserted; since this "snapping-in" generally is a linear movement, it can be accomplished simply by means of an automatic insertion machine. However, as a result of being fastened by a locking mechanism, the lamp can be removed only on the same side, on which it was inserted. As a result, if the lamp is defective, the whole of the printed circuit board frequently must be removed from the instrument in order to replace the lamp. In the case of a different mechanism, the lamps are inserted partially through the printed circuit board opening and fastened to the plate by a turning movement. For this reason, automatic insertion is hardly possible and the lamp must be inserted inconveniently by hand. Here also, the disadvantage exists that, in order to exchange the lamp, the printed circuit board must once again be removed if the lamp is inserted at the component side. If the lamp is mounted on the opposite side of the printed circuit board, it is usually not necessary to remove the printed circuit board. However, this type of insertion at the opposite side has the disadvantage of a very inconvenient first insertion with a separate operating step.